List of characters in The All-New Super Mario Super Extravaganza!
The All-New Super Mario Super Extravaganza! (abbreviated TANSMSE) is a concept for a 21st-century television series based upon the classic Mario franchise of video games and other media produced by Nintendo. The concept was created in 2012 by a user of the online art showcasing community deviantART. The title comes from the "Mario Extravaganza" name that was given to the Super NES compilation cartridge Super Mario All-Stars during its development. The show is intended to give the world's most famous video game protagonist, his best friends and worst enemies their first opportunity of appearing on an animated TV series after a long period of dormancy. The series' originator intended it to be produced by Amblin Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation, with collaboration from Universal Television and Nelvana Limited. The show has a unique art and animation style that mirrors those of 1980s and 1990s cartoon shows like Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, etc. It employs high-quality computer-drawn animation created in the traditional style, making it seem like a mix of old and new animation techniques. Main heroes Mario Mario (voice of Charles Martinet) is the show's main protagonist and the national hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. The favorite of all the kingdom's government officials (including Princess Peach, with whom he has a mutual love relationship), Mario is a jack-of-all-trades, showing himself able to take on many different roles and have business in many different situations. He is very wealthy and boasts a fine household and several servants to go along with it. Mario is very ingenious and high-spirited, and possesses a strong sense of justice, morality, and righteousness. He is a loyal friend to all the Mushroom Kingdom's inhabitants, and shows hatred and disrespect towards the show's antagonists and all those who serve under them. Mario puts his heroic acts and their significance to the Mushroom Kingdom and neighboring lands above all else, never deviating his focus away from the importance of the mission in which he is presently partaking. He is more intellectual, more respectful, and saner than his brother Luigi, and much more willing than he to accept any quests or challenges laid before him. In addition, because of his strong valor and hatred of evil, Mario is portrayed as the leader of every group of heroes in which he takes part. Mario is given a bit of a back story on the show, unlike in the games. He was born in the real world rather than in the Mushroom Kingdom, is of Italian ancestry, and worked several random jobs in Brooklyn after his graduation (such as carpentry, plumbing, demolition work, and emceeing for boxing matches) before he discovered the Mushroom Kingdom and ended up being granted citizenship there. On the show, Mario is never portrayed at any younger age, except during flashback sequences. Unlike his video game counterpart who is a silent protagonist, Mario is shown to have full speech capabilities. He is age-progressed by ten years to 36, he loses some weight, and his height is increased by 5 inches. His design is significantly altered from that of his game counterpart: his traditional cap is restyled as a military-style peaked cap; his hair and mustache are black and are less curled; he gains a visible neck; his shirt is a long-sleeved polo with a white collar, with a long-sleeved undershirt beneath; he no longer wears his gloves; his overalls have side pockets and white buttons; he gains a belt with a Super Mushroom insignia on the buckle; and his shoes gain laces and black soles. Luigi Luigi (voice of Charles Martinet) is Mario's younger, less intellectual, less conversationalist, and less respectful brother. Like Mario, he, too, gains full speech capabilities. He sometimes annoys whatever character he is interacting with, and his status as a craven little coward often leads him to misfortune or trouble. The attitude with which he approaches adventure is very different from his brother; Luigi, unlike Mario, chooses to take more time to weigh the benefits of their adventures with the potential risks. He often refuses many quests that are set before him, mostly because he is too scared to confront whatever antagonist he is destined to meet. He is unknown to most of the show's characters, regardless of whether their alignment is good or evil. The Mushroom Kingdom's media have barely ever given him equal billing with Mario, if at all, and Luigi will often gripe and grumble when the brothers' deeds are celebrated by the Mushroom People, because everybody generally overlooks him and honors only Mario. Luigi's design is altered in most of the same ways as his brother's; his height is more equal to Mario's, but he is still the taller brother; and his eyes are green instead of blue. Furthermore, his Italian accent and vocabulary are less defined than Mario's. Supporting characters Princess Peach Princess Peach Toadstool (voice of Tress MacNeille) is the presiding head of state of the Mushroom Kingdom. She retains most of her previous characteristics and traits from the games, including her classiness, kindness, cleverness, adventurousness, selflessness, sense of noblesse oblige, humility, practicality, generosity, playfulness, love of fun, good sportsmanship, and her general politeness mixed with a competitive spirit. Like Mario, she is age-progressed, so that she is now portrayed as 35 years old (36 in later episodes). She remains a mutual love interest to Mario on the show's canon, as in that of the games. Unlike her video game counterpart who is a frequently captured damsel in distress, the TANSMSE version of Peach is much more capable of defending herself and her people from any entity that dares to invade the Mushroom Kingdom. She continues to exhibit a nonviolent and non-aggressive nature when attacking the Mushroom Kingdom's enemies, only using graceful fighting techniques, various accessories (such as her parasol, fan, frying pan, etc.), and verbal communication (sometimes accompanied by wild mood swings) to offend them. Peach's standard design on the show differs very drastically from her game appearance. She is no longer portrayed as a "stereotypical princess," but rather she more closely resembles a modern-day female government leader. Her circlet bears a diamond-like shape atop each point and has a white base. Her hair is straightened and simplified, except for the fringed bangs on either side of her face; shortened to just below her breasts, though the locks framing her face are lengthened; and her hair color appears light gold rather than highlighter yellow. Her makeup consists of lavender eye shadow, powder rouge, and red lipstick. Peach's primary outfit on the show is a pink skirt suit with a double-breasted jacket and white long-sleeved blouse. Her jewelry consists of silver hoop earrings, a golden necklace bearing a sapphire birthstone, a golden watch at her left wrist, and a charm bracelet at her right wrist. Instead of wearing gloves she has bare hands with red nail polish, and her outfit is completed with deep pink high-heeled pumps. Toad species The Toads are the species that comprises the vast majority of the Mushroom Kingdom's population. The species differs very drastically from its depiction in games as far as appearances are concerned: the Toads now look a lot more like actual human beings, but they still have the mushroom caps on the tops of their heads, and though now taller than their original selves, they are still smaller than the actual human characters, such as the Mario brothers and Princess Peach; on the show, even the adult Toads are no taller than five feet. They are portrayed as gendered rather than genderless, and some even have interpersonal relationships. As in the games, the members of the Toad species generally show loyalty to their kingdom and their government, but now, more than ever, they are protective of their property and will defend themselves from Koopa invasions. Royal Cabinet *'J. Thaddeus Toadsworth' (voice of Jim Cummings), given his full name exclusively for the show, is a high-ranking subordinate of Princess Peach, who functions on the show as her loyal majordomo. He has worked in the Mushroom Kingdom's government a long time, and has seen five different rulers rise to and/or fall from power. Although he still cares for his missus and her other officials and subjects, he does not worry much about their safety, like his video game counterpart; however, he still serves as one of Peach's top advisers. *'Toadbert' (voice of Frank Welker) and Toadiko (voice of Amy Poehler) are a pair of Toads originally from the Mario and Luigi series, who now gain a relationship as brother and sister and are given larger roles on the show than in the games where they originally appeared. Toadbert is a nerdy brainiac with a Brooklyn/Bronx hybrid accent, who serves as one of Peach's advisers (below Toadsworth in rank), while Toadiko is a courtier to the Princess and a head over her castle's waitstaff, and also happens to function as a part-time adviser to Peach herself. *'Jolene Shroomkewitz' (voice of Tina Fey) is Peach's loyal secretary. She is a conversion of a character from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door that was portrayed as the assistant manager of the so-called Glitz Pit, and is given her last name exclusively for this show. Jolene, unlike the character she is based on, shows herself to be selfless, philanthropic, and respectful of the Mushroom Kingdom's government officials and heroes. She sometimes tends to go incognito, acting as a spy under the codename of "Agent X", after the alternate moniker of "X" with which the original character signed the cryptic emails that attempted to decipher the mystery of the Glitz Pit for Mario. *'Toadsky' (voice of Jeff Bennett) is the Mushroom Kingdom's official adviser of the treasury, and deals in issues related to economy and welfare. He has a brash temperament and a determined attitude, and does not believe most of the rumors that are told him. *'Toadson' (voice of Maurice LaMarche) is a cocky and self-preserving adviser who deals in security affairs. Generals Russula and Trametes Russula and Trametes (both voiced by Maurice LaMarche) are Princess Peach's two top military generals, both having the same snooty, serious personality. Russula is in charge over the kingdom's army, land watchmen, and Royal Defense Force; while Trametes controls the kingdom's navy, marine corps, and coast guard. Both are named for different genera of mushrooms ― Russula is named for a genus comprising around 750 species of mycorrhizal mushrooms throughout the world; and Trametes takes his name from a genus of fungi distinguished by a pileate basidiocarp, trimitic hyphal systems, smooth non-dextrinoid spores, and a hymenium with no true hymenial cystidia. The two generals have black hair with mustaches, and wear black military uniforms that are exactly the same, except that their neckties, vests, and cap brims come in different color schemes - red for Russula and green for Trametes, in reference to Mario and Luigi's respective color preferences. Mushroom Retainers The "Mushroom Retainers" are a group of Toads whose collective goal is maintaining the peace of the Mushroom Kingdom. The name was once a name given to the Toads that are saved at the end of every world in Super Mario Bros. that appears in the game's North American instruction manual. The majority of the Retainers are brother-sister pairings, with two exceptions. Most of the Retainers are teenagers, but there are also two preteens in the group. They each have their own individualized appearance and personality, as well as a defining color which is applied to their cap spots and one or more articles of clothing typically worn by them. They are reliant on Mario, the Mushroom Defense Force, and others who are willing to aid the kingdom in times of disaster, and regard Mario in particular as a role model and mentor. At times, the Retainers manage to do heroic acts of their own, especially on certain occasions when they stay in the Mushroom Kingdom while the Mario Bros., the Princess, and other MK inhabitants go on vacation. *'Toad' (voice of Charles Adler), the leader and representative of the group, is a conversion of the actual character of Toad from the games. His screechy childish voice from recent releases is eschewed in favor of a new voice which has a "deep adolescent" feel to it, is somewhat gravelly and rough, and has a few Brooklynese characteristics to it. Street-smart, resourceful, and kindly, the TANSMSE version of Toad is the closest out of all the Mushroom Retainers to an actual adviser for Peach herself, although other Retainers act as royal advisers as well. In his early years, Toad did not live like most ordinary children: his parents were amazed by his early development, allowed him various part-time jobs at school age (such as delivering pizzas and selling literature to the Mushroom Castle), and then when he reached adolescence, his family moved to the castle and he himself, along with his sister Toadette, were enlisted into the Mushroom Retainers, where they have since come to work as guides, loyal servants, and diplomatic advisers for the Mushroom Kingdom's government. *'Toadette' (voice of Tress MacNeille) is Toad's twin sister, her portrayal as such influenced by Prima's descriptions of the original character in its Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8 strategy guides; as the two siblings insist, they were each born only a few months apart, with Toadette being technically the younger. Toadette is optimistic and upbeat, selfless and sensitive, and enjoys the company of others, but acts emotional and childish at times, considerably more so than Toad tends to do. In early life, she failed to develop as fast as Toad did, and he learned to get along with her before she could get along with him. *'Toadmer' (voice of Jess Harnell) is a clumsy and flippant boy who has the biggest appetite of anyone in the group. *'Toadburn' (voice of Matt Taylor) is the group's know-it-all, with a neat demeanor and a love for studying. As Toadsky's son, Toadburn is proud of his role as a Mushroom Retainer and hopes to one day follow in his father's footsteps as an adviser to the kingdom's government. *'Toadster' (voice of Rob Paulsen) is a very bookish and clever guy who acts as if he were the brains of all the other Retainers, with the possible exception of Toad himself. He acts as a rival to Toadburn whenever that is possible, but the two still remain friends despite their differences. *'Toaderson' (voice of Frank Welker) is a craven little coward who is rather timid. :Known parents of Retainers :*'Toadfrey' (voice of Maurice LaMarche) is Toad and Toadette's mustachioed father and the patriarch of the Retainers. Stern and pious, he holds two occupations at the same time, being both the Mushroom Castle's resident psychiatrist and a minister at the castle chapel. It is possible that he, along with Toadsky and Toadson, were among the original Mushroom Retainers whom Mario saved when he went on his first adventure in the Mushroom Kingdom (as interpreted in the TANSMSE canon). Having this experience, Toadfrey takes charge of the group whenever he is available. :*'Toadelle' (voice of Tress MacNeille) is Toad and Toadette's buxom blonde mother and the group's matriarch. She works as a researcher at Toadstool University, the Mushroom Kingdom's premier learning institution, where she and Toadfrey met as students. Despite holding two jobs at the same time like her husband, she does not have much of a problem with stress at all, instead being fun-loving, perky, lively, outgoing, and carefree. Both she and Toadfrey have taken a responsible approach in parenting Toad and Toadette, raising them to both appreciate the positive aspects of life and be mindful of the negative ones, while the kids also show complete respect for not only their parents but also the Princess, the Royal Cabinet, and others important to the kingdom's well-being. Like her husband, Toadelle will take charge of the Retainers whenever available. :*'Toadstein' (voice of Jim Cummings) is Toadster's father and the greatest intellect among the castle's residents. He is about as clever and bookish as his son, and due to his large amount of knowledge and obsession with all manner of trivia, he is quite popular at parties, and he is also willing to baffle even the students and staff of Toadstool University for the right price. Additionally, he himself formerly served as a Mushroom Retainer long before he enlisted his son into the group. Others *'Toadward' (voice of Maurice LaMarche) is the mayor of Shroomopolis, the capital city of the Mushroom Kingdom. *'Toadalton' (voice of Billy West) is Shroomopolis's serious and clever chief of police. *'Toadmann' (voice of Maurice LaMarche) is the judge presiding over the court of Shroomopolis. He has served as a prosecutor in the city for over 15 years, and has ruled on over a hundred cases. He is quite stern, competent, and strong-willed, and he perseveres to give as much thought to his court's cases as is possible for them to be resolved. *'Toadbanks' (voice of Rob Paulsen) is the manager of the primary bank in Shroomopolis, the First Fungal Bank. *'Erasmus Shroomley' (voice of Jim Cummings) is the chancellor of Toadstool University. He possesses an I.Q. of 300, and his professors are skilled and accomplished. Rosalina Rosalina (voice of Laura Faye Smith) is an all-powerful figure portrayed as a goddess to the Mushroom Universe, ruling over it from the "Comet Observatory", a structure situated beyond the highest shining stars. She is the commander and protector of a species of star-like creatures called the Lumas. Her design is basically unchanged from the games, except for her crown, which now bears a diamond-like shape atop each point and has a white base, similar to how Peach's crown appears on the show. Rosalina is wise, kind, calm, and reserved, but at the same time, somewhat upbeat and joyous. Toward enemies, however, she shows herself to be anywhere from authoritative to bitter and hateful. At the end of the series, she condemns the Koopa Kingdom and its population by sending natural phenomena and cataclysms to strike them and eventually sinking the kingdom's terrain into the depths of the ocean, one hundred feet below sea level. Lumas The Lumas are a group of shining star creatures that serve and are protected by Rosalina. On the show, they are given full faces as opposed to just eyes. Lumas are generally very friendly and helpful (even though some have negative traits to them), and can transform into objects or planetoids when necessary. They regard Rosalina as a mother figure. Individualized Lumas on the show have more defining characteristics in their appearances than were given them in the original Super Mario Galaxy games, and many are named for actual bright and variable stars. *'Lubba' (voice of Bill Fagerbakke) is the portly and wisecracking leader of the Lumas, who is portrayed as Rosalina's second-in-command. *'Polari' (voice of Jeff Bennett) is the elder of the Lumas and serves as Rosalina's faithful, serious, no-nonsense chief adviser. Unlike the original Super Mario Galaxy games, he is green instead of black. *'Tycho' (voice of Dee Bradley Baker) is a pink Luma who serves as Mario's companion in a five-episode story arc where Mario adventures to thwart the Koopa Klan's attacks in outer space. He is named for the astronomer Tycho Brahe. *'Betelgeuse' (voice of Mark Hamill) is a red Luma who is very courageous and passionate. He is one of the largest Lumas and tends to be a runaway at times. *'Denny '(voice of Tom Kenny) is a light blue Luma who is very calm and relaxed. He often tends to be at the back of the Luma pack. *'Sirius' (voice of Jessica Di Cicco) is a white Luma, the brightest of the bunch. She is an honest and exact truth-teller, and is very pure and innocent. She serves Rosalina as an adviser. *'Arctur '(voice of Lee Tockar) is an orange Luma who acts as the gatekeeper for the Comet Observatory. He is very energetic and extroverted. *'Lacaille' (voice of Cathy Cavidini) is a yellow Luma who is happy, harmonious, and gentle. *'Centauri '(voice of Scott Menville) is a blue Luma who is very faithful and loyal to his guardian. *'Lumalee' (voice of Cree Summer) is a turquoise vendor Luma who sells random power-ups and provisions to Mario during his expedition to space. Yoshisaurs The Yoshisaurs (all voiced by Frank Welker) are a species of dinosaurs who live on an island country aptly called "Dinosaur Land," distant from the Mushroom Kingdom. Their special abilities include swallowing whatever enemies come into their sights; transforming foes into eggs, which they can use as offensive tools; fluttering through the air while they jump; and morphing into various vehicles. Unlike the games, they have full speech capabilities; and the saddles on their backs are no longer part of their bodies, but are instead strapped to them. The Yoshisaurs, except for Yoshi himself, all take the first part of their names from the Japanese words for their specific colors. * Yoshi is a green Yoshisaur and the main representative of the species. When rescued by Mario in the episode "Island of the Dinosaurs," Yoshi reunites with his old friend to help stop the Koopas' scheme to invade Dinosaur Land. He reappears in many later episodes, often popping up out of eggs encased in question blocks and allowing Mario to employ him. * Akashi '''is a red Yoshisaur with a tough and feisty personality. When he spits a Koopa shell out of his mouth, it instead comes out as a trio of fireballs. * '''Aoshi is a blue Yoshisaur who is very speedy. Whenever he swallows a Koopa soldier, he will gain wings and soar the skies. * Jianshi '''is a yellow Yoshisaur who is extensively hungry and adjacently slothful. Whenever he swallows a Koopa soldier, the energy he gains makes him temporarily angry, causing him to stomp around and shock offenders. * '''Mizuiroshi '''is a light blue Yoshisaur who is very calm, easygoing, and relaxed. * '''Murakashi '''is a purple Yoshisaur who is vain and morally ambiguous. * '''Shiroshi is a silver Yoshisaur who is very lukewarm and modest in personality, and is a daring eater, able to eat some things other Yoshisaurs cannot. * Kuroshi is a dark blue Yoshisaur who is forceful, secretive, and a very adventurous eater. He is able to devour anything, even foods and enemies that other Yoshisaurs are unable or unwilling to eat. Sarasaland residents Princess Daisy Princess Daisy (voice of Tress MacNeille) is the princess of the kingdom of Sarasaland. She is feisty, tomboyish, extroverted, hotheaded, and sassy; has a brash temper and a tough demeanor; and her attitude is not very poised at all. She is older than her video game self, but still much younger than Peach and the Mario brothers. She is introduced in the story arc "Assault on Sarasaland" at the beginning of Season 2, where she is kidnapped and held hostage by the alien Tatanga during his invasion of her kingdom, while he lays waste to the mainland and has his generals attack the four states. Luigi journeys through the devastated kingdom and attacks Tatanga's minions, who have imprisoned many of the good citizens and repopulated the land themselves. Eventually, she is hypnotized by Tatanga into falling in love with him, but this hypnosis wears off as soon as Luigi breaks into the cabin of Tatanga's warship and confronts and defeats him in battle. In her later appearances, Daisy appears as a love interest to Luigi, and a good friend to Peach and various princesses from other Mushroom World nations. Others King Floro '(voice of Michael Bell) is the king of Sarasaland. It is he who, upon Luigi's arrival in the kingdom, explains the people's plight to the hero and implores him to attack Tatanga's army and rescue his daughter. Villains Koopa Kingdom King Bowser Koopa King Bowser Koopa (voice of Kenneth W. James), real name ''Sean Morton Koopa Sr., is the inimitably villanous monarch of the evil-driven Koopa Kingdom. He is proud, selfish, boastful, conceited, and often rash. He opposes every citizen of every country in the Mushroom World other than his own, so much that he will stop at nothing to want them destroyed, because they all stand for good and right rather than the evil for which his people live. He threatens to take over any kingdom he tries to invade, with his ultimate goal being taking over the entire Mushroom World. Bowser is more notorious and resilient than any of his kingdom's population, is brutally strong, and shows himself to be durable until his final destruction at the end of the series. He has a vast array of weapons and powers, the most prominent being his fire breath; he also attacks enemies using hammers, physical attacks (punches, claw swipes, stomps, etc.), and on rare occasions, black magic. Despite his universal hatred for the Mushroom World's good population, Bowser sees no one as a firm archnemesis apart from Mario. Before Princess Peach came to take charge of the Mushroom Kingdom's government, the Koopa King was lustfully affectionate towards her and frequently kidnapped her with the intention of making her his new bride; after numerous defeats at Mario's hands, however, he ultimately gave up. Today, the Mushroom Kingdom is hated by Bowser more than any of the Mushroom World's other countries because of the missions its hero constantly undertakes to reverse any invasions or schemes the Koopas have been plotting or carrying out, whether in the MK or elsewhere. Bowser's redesigned version is based on his standard design from the games, except that he is given king's regalia including a crown, a pendant with a sinister face, and a robe with a vest and belt to accompany it. Queen Clawdia Koopa Clawdia Koopa (voice of Kathy Bates) is Bowser's wretched wife and the queen of the Koopas. Her name originates from a popular rumor about an implied wife of Bowser said to have circulated in an unspecified UK Nintendo magazine. Sharing many of Bowser's traits, she is proud, vain, arrogant, notorious, and often cruel, and often shows herself to be about as rivalrous towards Peach as her husband is towards Mario. Clawdia knows martial arts, attacks with fire-based magic, and uses potions to heal herself in battle. Clawdia despised Bowser's past lustful affections toward and repeated kidnappings of Peach, and also hated similar affections that Bowser showed in his kidnappings of female leaders of other Mushroom World nations within the same timeframe. Koopalings The Koopalings are a clan of fourteen black-sheep minions of Bowser. They are listed here by birth order, from oldest to youngest. *'''Ludwig von Koopa (voice of Corey Burton) is a classical music lover, and an inventor to a lesser extent. Magnificently intelligent, he is a magna cum laude ''graduate of the Koopa Kingdom's main learning institution, Koopenstein University. Ludwig is one of two self-appointed leaders of the group, and his role in the series is sometimes even akin to that of Bowser Jr. who does not exist at all in the show's storylines. *'Roy Koopa''' (voice of Billy West, singing voice by Anthony Keidis) is the big bully of the pack, who likes to beat up children from Mushroom Kingdom families for his own amusement. He also shows himself to be obsessed with rock music. *'Morton Koopa Jr.' (voice of Jim Cummings) is a raunchy, loud-mouthed grouch with brute strength. He occasionally rambles in an incessant manner and has studied at Koopenstein with the goal of becoming a famed talk show host. *'Larry Koopa' (voice of Maurice LaMarche) is the other of the de facto leaders of the Koopalings. He is a cheater of sorts, desiring to win by any means, legitimate or otherwise. Additionally, he shows himself to be a skilled tennis player of sorts. *'Iggy Koopa' (voice of Rob Paulsen) is the clever and brilliant, but hyperactive and demented, inventor of the group. He is studying at Koopenstein to become an expert at inventing; however, he has, by his own evil genius, crafted many nasty contraptions for the Koopa Kingdom's military, such as war machines and fighter planes. *'Wendy O. Koopa' (voice of Tress MacNeille) is haughty, vain, and proud of her own physical beauty. Despite being a young adult, she is shown to act like a spoiled brat, quick to lose her temper even over little things, and also wields a chainsaw in this iteration. *'Paul Koopa' (voice of Matt Taylor) has a persona similar to "The Starchild", a persona conceived by his namesake Paul Stanley. *'Bruce Koopa' (voice of Brian George) is an aspiring writer who is somewhat senile, aggressive, and grumpy. He dreams of owning everything and bossing everybody around. He is named for Bruce Springsteen. *'Kate Koopa' (voice of Grey Griffin) is ill-tempered and spoiled, and rages whenever she is disrespected to a certain extent, possibly mirroring Wendy. She is named for Kate Pierson from The B-52s. *'Jude Koopa' (voice of Jess Harnell) is a sleazebag who frequently shows a foul temper and has horrid language. *'Maynard Koopa '(voice of Charles Adler) is an intellectual who is capable of reading other people's minds. He is named for Maynard Keenan of Tapeworm. *'Wolf Koopa' (voice of Eric Bauza) is an ill-mannered glutton with a ravenous appetite and an excessive distaste for traditional etiquette and hygiene, hating them more than most other Koopas. The identity of his namesake is uncertain. *'Ozzy Koopa' (voice of Candi Milo) is a rowdy and lewd rock fan who sometimes plays rock music at loud volumes to deafen good guys. He is named for Ozzy Osbourne. *'Lemmy Koopa '(voice of Tara Strong) is the youngest member of the pack, his birth order so arranged in order to fit his small size and childish personality. Compared to the rest of the Koopalings, he is genuinely innocent, fun-loving, and clownish, uninterested in crime or conquest and lacking any shred of seriousness whatsoever. Military officials *'General Koopatton '(voice of Maurice LaMarche) is the chief general of the Royal Koopa Army. He is a strong-willed, hot-tempered, and cold-hearted leader who has gained an excellent reputation ― at least in the eyes of his soldiers and other Koopas ― for having taken many enemies hostage in wars with various kingdoms, and for capturing territory from other kingdoms of the Mushroom World and claiming it as the Koopa Kingdom's own. Koopatton is eccentric and outspoken, and speaks in a rather controversial and gruff manner. He is named for the real-life U.S. Army general George S. Patton. *'Admiral Kooporter' (voice of Jim Cummings) is the chief commander of the Royal Koopa Navy. He has devoted himself to the sea for a long time and is feared by many foreign sailors for his hostile nature. His deeds of devious "bravery" have earned him the admiration of many Koopa Kingdom sailors, and he has partaken in multiple efforts to reform the Royal Koopa Navy. He is named for David Dixon Porter, an American Civil War naval officer. *'General Koopearson' (voice of Paul Dooley) is the chief general of the Royal Koopa Air Force. Foul-hearted, cruel and hideous, he has been nicknamed the "Terror of the Airways" by many Mushroom Kingdom citizens and shows hardly any compassion at all. *'Lord Kamek' (voice of Rob Paulsen) is the commanding official of the Magikoopa Militia, who acts as a caregiver to Bowser and the other residents of Kastle Koopa if need be. He is very resilient, competent, and strict, and presides over all of the other Magikoopas in a domineering manner. He knows many nasty spells, and his magic is much feared by the citizens of opposing kingdoms. **'Kammy Koopa' (voice of Roz Ryan) is Kamek's ill-tempered and unrelenting advisor, hailing from the "Paper Mario" games. She is seen as the brains behind some of the militia's more respected members. *The Hammer Brothers, individually named Sergeant Hammersmith '''and '''Corporal Hammerstone (both voiced by Scott Burns), are the commanders of the Elite Hammer Brigade. They are gruff, tenacious, wily, and hard-hearted, and they commandeer their men like nothing else. Most of the soldiers under the Hammer Brothers' command attack with hammers, hence the group's name, but some use other weapons, like boomerangs and flamethrowers. *'Koopa Nocturnus' (voice of Frank Welker) is the ghastly and green-skinned leader of the Royal Koopa Army's Legion of Undead Soldiers, which comprises all sorts of undead beings, including redesigned interpretations of the Dry Bones and Boo species from the games, plus new blood like Shelled Zombies, Were-Turtles, and the vampirish Count Koopula. His name comes from pavor nocturnus, the Latin equivalent of the phrase "nightly horror". *'Air Marshal Lakilarson' (voice of Jim Cummings) is the commander of the Royal Koopa Air Force's Elite Lakitu Squadron. He is crude and hostile towards airmen of outside kingdoms, and he and his soldiers use their arsenals of Spiny Eggs to shoot Mushroom Kingdom airmen out of the sky and storm the streets of Shroomopolis. Other officials *'Koophilbert' (voice of Corey Burton) is the mayor of Koopenburg, the Koopa Kingdom's capital city. He is grouchy, envious, and hateful of traditional moral standards. *'Koopershing' (voice of Maurice LaMarche) is the iron-fisted chieftain of the Koopa Defense Force, who is cold-hearted, callous, and has a twisted perception of justice and morality. Others *'Koopworth' (voice of Jeff Bennett) is Bowser's feisty yet faithful majordomo. He has served under Bowser for most of his reign over the Koopa Kingdom and is in command over his entire stable of advisers and government officers. He treats prisoners from outside kingdoms unfairly. *'Koopauletta' (voice of Tress MacNeille) is Bowser's manipulative and corrupt secretary. She has a "tough cookie" persona, cares for hardly anything, and adheres to a strict schedule. Often, she has her sights set almost primarily on the task at hand. *'Dr. Koopennington' (voice of Daran Morris) is the chief engineer of the Royal Koopa Army and Air Force's technical divisions. He has invented a number of contraptions, including various weapons and machines of the Army and airplanes and high-range missiles for the Air Force. Along with Iggy Koopa, he is one of the most respected inventors in the Koopa Kingdom. *'Boom Boom' (voice of Peter Cullen) is a gruff, grumpy, and muscular powerhouse, who invades gyms, fitness clubs, and sporting arenas. Always seen in athletic attire, he prefers to use physical attacks, such as flailing his arms around. *'Motley Bossblob' (voice of Chuck McCann) is a kooky, idiotic, and crazed Koopa jester who first appeared in Super Mario 3D World. His clownish demeanor rivals Lemmy, but unlike him, Motley is interested in using his for criminal activity. Motley's special skill in battle is creating gelatinous blobs with his magic wand and then gathering them to himself to transform him into a giant gelatinous version of himself. Both his normal and giant forms come in different color schemes across the various episodes that he appears in, just like how his color schemes among his boss fights vary in the original game. *'Hisstocrat' (voice of Jim Cummings) is a crafty, manipulative, and royally dressed serpent who lives in a remote desert-like area of the Koopa Kingdom. He strikes by emerging from the ground, sending sand and sediment moving towards his attacker. The character's attack patterns are reworked to be more like those of his inspiration, the eight-headed Japanese serpent Orochi, in that the smaller snake minions he summons are eight instead of seven; additionally, each minion has its own form of attack based on a different element (such as lightning, earth, water, fire, or ice). Hisstocrat appears in a number of episodes, growing stronger each time he is confronted, and by the time he makes his last appearance in the series, he gets a major headache which he has alleviated only slightly. Tatangang The Tatangang are a pack of weird and wacky villains who invade the country of Sarasaland early on in the second season, taking over both its mainland and its four states, prompting Luigi to go on a solo adventure to save the entire kingdom. Tatanga Tatanga (voice of Maurice LaMarche), titled "The Mysterious Marauder from Deep Space," is a malicious purple alien who serves as the leader of the gang. An extraterrestrial evil if there ever was one, he is greedy, manipulative, untrustworthy, and merciless; shows himself to have profound cleverness (even claiming to boast an I.Q. of 500); and has very lustful affections toward Princess Daisy. He and his army have been attacked and beaten back many times by Sarasaland's military forces before the invasion Luigi is responding to, and this invasion is the alien's revenge on the kingdom and its people for all his past defeats. He carries his invasion out by kidnapping Daisy and imprisoning her on his warship, the Pegasus; laying waste to the kingdom's mainland; and sending his four most trusted commanders to invade the kingdom's four states, terrorize the leaders, and enslave the people. Tatanga is considerably bigger and more muscular than his appearance in the game, is clad in battle armor, and he has a small bit of hair and more pronounced fangs and claws. Other key members * King Thothmes, the Fire Sphinx is a lion creature with the headdress of a pharaoh and the deadliness of a scorpion. He takes over the state of Byrabuto by kidnapping the pharaoh Ozymandias and attacking the advisers with claw swipes and bites that brainwash them into being his servants. When battling Luigi, Thothmes is able to attack him with fire breath, biting, and pounces. * Dragon Zamas is a fierce and very powerful seahorse-like creature who conquers the land of Myuda by enslaving the merfolk and kidnapping King Neptunion. To accomplish this, he shoots big bubbles at the sea-dwellers, which brainwash them into being his workers, with one of them imprisoning the king. When the sea dragon confronts Luigi, he attacks him with fiery attack bubbles, and the hero must use the torpedoes from his Marine Pop to defeat him and then release Myuda's denizens from captivity. * Moai Paro is a sentient Moai statue-like creature who conquers the Easton Kingdom and captures the chief of the tribe that reside there. His choice method of attack is throwing rocks and boulders at offenders. * Fuma-Chun 'is a spoof of Fu Manchu who invades the Chai Kingdom, kidnaps Emperor Qinglaon, and forces the people to do his dirty work. * '''Pao Kintoun '''is an extremely shy creature who hides behind a cloud. The last obstacle to stand in Luigi's way before he breaks into Tatanga's warship, it attacks by throwing crazy, helmeted birds at him while he tries to shoot it down using the bullets from his airship, the Sky Pop. The 8-Bits The 8-Bits are an army of beasts that conquer Subcon, the World of Dreams. Unseen since ''Super Mario Bros. 2 (USA), the members of this army are portrayed on the show as a little more than just by-products of dreams, as they sometimes worm their way into other countries, like the Mushroom Kingdom. Except for the Birdo brigade, all members of this group are voiced by Charles Martinet. * '''Wart is the sinister frog king who leads the troop. More mischievous and crafty than any of his followers, Wart is willing to bribe, threaten, or assault any Subconian for the right price. He has an aversion to vegetables, which goes as far back as to when his mother forced him to eat them as a tadpole. In one episode, Mario and Luigi travel to Subcon to save its king and his fairy subjects, assisted by several Mushroom Retainers and Wanda. When the Mario brothers prepare to face off with Wart in his castle, the Retainers who accompany them bring a machine they had constructed and place it in his throne room. The contraption shoots vegetables into the path of Mario and Luigi, who then shove them into the frog king's mouth, which upsets, then frustrates, then aggravates him, until he is eventually sent down to defeat. * Moussignol is a rotten French-accented rodent who serves as Wart's second-in-command. * General Mouser is a mischief-making rodent, commander of the Mouser Militia, who are proficient with bombs. * Lieutenant Tryclyde is a three-headed snake which is able to breathe fire. The commander of the Cobrat brigade, Tryclyde is cunning and offensive, and tends to show a lack of intelligence. He also appears to have three separate minds, as opposed to just one central mind. * General Fryguy is a living ball of fire animated by Wart for his invasions, who spits fireballs at any intruders. Additional members of his species appear on the show as shock troops to him, who are revealed to be ordinary Subcon residents that Wart metamorphosed through exposure to extreme amounts of heat. * Cap'n Clawgrip is a giant crab with a pirate's accent, hat, and eyepatch. Instead of just a singular character, he is instead the leader and the largest of a species. His preferred method of attack is to use his claws to either pick up a stone or tear apart a piece of the ground below him, and then throw his projectile at his offenders. * Commander Birdo (voice of Tress MacNeille) is an egg-shooting monster who returns to her original role as a villain, spitting out eggs at trespassers. The character deviates from her video game design in that her mouth is normal, not funnel-shaped. She leads an entire species of her own kind, which includes not only pink, but also red, green, and gray Birdos. Other villains *'Nabbit' (voice of Jess Harnell) is a kleptomaniacal rabbit with purple fur and a black outfit, who burglarizes various homes and stores in Shroomopolis and other cities, working either on his own or for the Koopa Troop. He is ingenious, tricky, and cunning and shows himself to be unwilling to give up his loot easily. At one point, he has various identical cousins who work with him. *'Telwisteg '(voice of Eric Bauza) is a mischievous goblin-like creature who is an expert at catching fairies. In a two-episode story arc, he captures the Sprixie Princesses and their queen, imprisoning them in his cabin deep in the Forest of Illusion, but is defeated by the Mario brothers. The character's name is a play on Tylwyth Teg, the most usual term in Wales for the mythological creatures corresponding to the Irish Sidhe, comparable to fairies in continental folklore.